1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector adapted for mounting on a print circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the technology of wireless communication and advanced technology of electrics, electrical connectors are designed to establish an electrical connection between a storage device and a print circuit board for high-speed signal transmission.
Usually, these electrical connectors are mounted on a print circuit board or terminated with cable. Please referring to US 2003/0096517 A1, Ho discloses an electrical connector 1, comprising an insulative housing 11 and a plurality of terminals 12 received in the insulative housing 11. The insulative housing 11 is elongated and comprises a plurality of receiving slots 117 for receiving the terminals 12 and a mating port 115 engaging with complementary connector. The insulative housing 11 defines a front face 1101, a rear face 1102 opposite to the front face 1101 and a pair of side walls 1104, 1105 adjoining the front face 1101 and the rear face 1102. The side walls 1104, 1105 respectively defines a guiding post at the middle portion thereof. The height of each guiding post is about equal to that of the side wall. Accordingly, the complementary connector defines a guiding slot cooperating with the guiding post. However, electrical connector accommodated in this electronic device should be with compact structure to comply with the miniature trend. Due to the position and the height of the pair guiding posts, the height of the guiding slot of the complementary should be increased to make sure the tongue plate and guiding slot are respectively corresponding to the mating port and the guiding posts of the electrical connector 1. Therefore, this design is adverse to reduce the total height of the electrical connector and its complementary connector, and also increase the total cost.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.